


[Podfic] The Desert Storm

by Nrandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Culture, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Old Ben Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Time Travel, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: In Tatooine legend, the sandstorm is Lukka, the Fury, both cleansing and damning. Lukka, the slaves believed, was Justice, was he who remade the world, and remade the soul.The storm screams at him, and Obi-Wan Kenobi screams back.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 27
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Desert Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



> Thank you so much to Blue_Sunshine for letting me record this! This is one of my absolute favourite Star Wars worlds, I'm excited to get to share it with you in podfic form. If you enjoy this story, please don't forget to go to the written version and give the author some love!

## 

Chapter 1 

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:35 
  * **File type:** MP3 (15.9 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/The+Desert+Storm+Series/The+Desert+Storm/DesertStorm1.mp3)

### Credits

    * **Text:** [_The Desert Storm_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480)
    * **Author:** Blue_Sunshine 
    * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the attempt at Huttese!

## 

Chapter 2 

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:20 
  * **File type:** MP3 (17.6 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/The+Desert+Storm+Series/The+Desert+Storm/DesertStorm2.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Desert Storm_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480)
  * **Author:** Blue_Sunshine 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  



	3. Chapter 3

## 

Chapter 3 

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:26:25 
  * **File type:** MP3 (25.4 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/The+Desert+Storm+Series/The+Desert+Storm/DesertStorm3.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Desert Storm_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480)
  * **Author:** Blue_Sunshine 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New mic! \o/  
> Apologies for a couple strange noises, someone was moving around on the floor above me. Alas, the life of a podficcer XD

## 

Chapter 4 

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:28:07 
  * **File type:** MP3 (27.0 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/The+Desert+Storm+Series/The+Desert+Storm/DesertStorm4.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Desert Storm_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480)
  * **Author:** Blue_Sunshine 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! How can life get so busy even when you have nowhere to go?  
> There is no embedded player due to Flash sunsetting, but I'm looking into alternative options and will add that back as soon as I find one - Thanks for listening!

## 

Chapter 5 

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:21:45 
  * **File type:** MP3 (20.9 MB)



### Hosting

* On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/The+Desert+Storm+Series/The+Desert+Storm/DesertStorm5.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Desert Storm_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480)
  * **Author:** Blue_Sunshine 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 



  



End file.
